


I Can Be Your Daddy If You Take It Gladly

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The few times Harry almost calls Louis 'Daddy', and the one time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Daddy If You Take It Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of our 'monthshots'! how cool! 
> 
> based off of [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/be4d2f301f24274a41f988bfdbb4ef32/tumblr_n5xvnyHeN91rpjzuro1_500.png) prompt
> 
> shoutout to ao3 user loveyoufirst and twitter user @zouishockey for sending me that prompt!!!
> 
> title is a variation of a line of the song "Daddy" by emeli sande

The first time Harry gets an idea, it's when a shrill, " _Oh daddy!_ " blurts from the bus speakers as Niall streams a shitty porno from his laptop for fun. None of them are wanking — they've been there and done that — they're mostly just sitting around watching it with blank stares and sometimes making comments towards the acting or how wet she is or _god I wish I could bend that way_.

He doesn't _mean_ for his cock to twitch eagerly in his trousers when she moans _daddy_ again. He definitely does not sneak a glance at Louis, whose attention to the screen is rapt and his fingers might be moving under the blanket he and Zayn are sharing. He definitely doesn’t watch Louis secretly rub himself off under the blanket.

“Mate, what —” Zayn says after a minute, looking down at the blanket with wide eyes.

“Fuck off Mali—” He can’t finish his sentence because his whole body tenses and he lets out a high pitched whimper. The others — including an incredibly horny Harry — are all watching him.

“Lou,” Liam says, leaning over Niall to get a better look, “did you just —”

“Don’t,” Louis says, holding up a hand. Harry watches him adjust himself in his trousers and then gets up. “I don’t want to hear it.”

They watch as Louis leaves to go to the bathroom with his sticky hand and slams the door louder and harder than necessary on a bus.

"Did he just?" Liam asked. Niall nodded.

"You're acting like its such a big deal," Niall says, putting on another porno as the first one ended. "We've all had our share of semi-public wanks. Including you."

Liam huffs. "It's — but _no one else_ was getting off? It was a bit weird. We agreed we wouldn't."

"It's the daddy thing."

They look up and Louis' hands are clean and he's standing in front of the bathroom door. "Pardon?" Harry asks.

"If Niall had told me she was gonna say 'daddy' I wouldn't have watched."

"What've you got a daddy kink or something?" Zayn asks.

"Sue me," Louis says, taking a banana from the fruit bowl and peeling it carefully.

The others laugh but Harry sits there silently, desperately trying not to fling himself at who he would want to be his daddy.

\----

Harry hears it the following morning.

He's heading to the bathroom around 3AM for a wee. He falls into a wall as they turn and then reaches for the latch on the bathroom. It's locked. He's about to knock when he hears quiet whispers coming from inside.

" _Yes love right there oh daddy loves that oh god baby yes yes yes."_

He listens a bit more before a small whimper is elicited and then it's silent and the toilet flushes. He flings himself out of the way and peeks around the corner as the door opens and — oh.

He watches as Louis comes out drying his hands on his pajama bottoms and slips back into the bunks.

Harry chooses to slip into the toilet to have his wee instead of questioning Louis, but once he's finished he can't seem to get to sleep and keeps tossing and turning. Eventually he gives up and heads back to the loo for a wank and to run his face under the tap.

He sits on the lid and gets himself off as quietly as he can, whispering Louis' name quietly — but he definitely isn't ready when _daddy_ escapes his lip. He stops his hand, close to coming, and opens his eyes. He presses his ear to the door to check for breathing. "Lou?"

Nothing.

He strokes a little longer to the thought of Louis fucking him and comes into the toilet.

\----

"A word, Harry?" Louis asks after a show one day. Harry nods and tells Niall he'll be just a minute, save him some cheesecake. Niall winks.

"Yeah? What's up?" Harry asks, leaning against the wall of the empty corridor they're in. Louis looks around a little before he leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Louis pulls back and smirks.

"Had to, sorry."

Harry's a bit dazed but smiles. "S'alright." He blinks a few times and notices that Louis is blushing. "What for though?"

Louis looks up as if he wasn't expecting the question. "You can't seriously believe I didn't hear you saying my name in the loo the other day. You're not as stealthy as you think, Styles." Louis winks and Harry puts on a horrified expression.

“Did you — were you — _fuck_ ,” Harry says, running his fingers through his hair. Louis looks at him curiously.

“What?”

Harry looks up. “You only heard me say _your name_ , right?”

Louis thinks for a moment with one eyebrow raised. “Yes, why?”

Harry lets out a sigh of relief and shakes his head. “No, nothing. Just wondering.”

Louis nods and puts his hands behind his back. “Can we have sex?”

Harry knows Louis is forward about things, but, this? Harry sputters. “What?”

“I asked if we could have sex,” he says, shrugging.

“Do you — like, you want to?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Honestly, H. Would I be asking if I didn’t?” Louis gives him a smile when he doesn’t answer. “ _Yes_ I want to.”

Harry smiles. “Uh, like, now? Or —”

“On the bus,” Louis states. “In the loo.”

\----

They’re cramped into the teeny bathroom on the bus at midnight just after Niall has turned in after taking the worlds smelliest shit ever. They’re both holding their noses and laughing as they kiss, Harry’s back to the door and Louis’ hands on his hips. It’s more tongue than anything and Harry can’t say he doesn’t like it, really. He just wishes they’d get on with it because he wants to know how Louis feels pounding him against the door for the others to hear.

Louis’ hand sneaks its way into Harry’s trousers and palms at his semi-hard cock teasingly. Harry bites Louis’ lip and Louis squeezes hard in retaliation, making him cry out.

He doesn’t realise what he’s cried out sounds a lot like _daddy_ until Louis is on his knees in front of him, seemingly not taking notice of Harry’s slip up. “Like that?” Louis asks, putting the flat of his tongue to Harry’s tip and breathing onto his now fully hard cock. Harry whines as a yes and bites his lip hard as Louis takes him whole, knees going weak when he feels Louis’ throat flutter against the head of his cock. He chokes out a warning but Louis keeps on his cock, not daring to move, and Harry shoots off into his mouth with a moan muffled by his hand. He watches Louis pull off a little and swallow around him and suck him a little more before he pulls off with a _pop!_

“Fuck,” Harry says. He looks down at Louis’ cock expectantly, ready to be fucked, and is only slightly disappointed when he doesn’t see a tenting in Louis’ joggers but instead a large wet stain. “Untouched?”

Louis nods. “Untouched.” He places a kiss to Harry’s lips and presses his fingertips into his wrist. “Tomorrow. After the show, dressing room. Don’t be late.”

\----

Although Harry’s never been punctual, he isn’t exactly _late_ meeting Louis in the dressing room, and he’s kind of glad he isn’t on time because the whole while he was getting there his cock was hardening in interest at _finally_ getting to feel Louis inside of him. He opens the door and — oh.

Louis is sprawled out naked on the black leather couch, his knees up and a hand between them, fingers pumping in and out of his own hole. He looks up in surprise and smiles at Harry. "Just _had_ to get something inside." He takes his hand out and wipes it on the couch and laughs when Harry doesn't move from his stunned position at the door. "Shut that, will you? Not to fond of having my cock and arse shown off to the whole crew." Harry does as he’s told and keens when Louis spits out a, “good boy,” without noticing the effect it had on the younger boy.

“You gonna sit there and watch me or let me open you up?” Louis asks, sitting up and giving his cock a few tugs. Harry nods and strips down on the way to the couch, sitting across from Louis and letting himself be pushed down onto the leather. “This might feel weird.”

“I’ve done this before, Louis,” Harry says, smirking. Louis rolls his eyes as he pushes in a lubed finger and feels around inside of Harry.

“So you’re an expert on anal fingering, are you?” Louis smiles as he says it and Harry’s whole body goes limp when he gets his prostate on the first try. He’s soon pumping three fingers quickly in and out of Harry and brings him to the edge really quickly.

“Shit —” Harry warns. Louis looks up from where his eyes were trained on their connected bodies and pulls his fingers out and rolling a condom on. “Safe,” Harry says.

“As in, like, _cool_? Like they say on Skins?” Louis asks, making a joke at him as he spreads more lube on himself. Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh, like, _safe sex_. Gotcha,” he says, winking. “Legs up, please.”

Harry lifts his legs up and places them on Louis’ shoulders and relaxes himself as he feels Louis push in. His fingernails are digging into Louis’ biceps and Louis is letting out hisses at the stinging but soon enough Louis is fully in and Harry feels full to bursting. Louis watches him until he nods and says, “M good.”

After that Louis is absolutely relentless — he pounds into Harry like there’s no tomorrow. The couch is moving back and forth and making funny creaking noises that only make Harry’s cock harder where it’s laying forgotten on his stomach.

As stupid as it is, while Louis is fucking him he notices the way Louis just looks so _daddy_. His hair is all sweaty and floppy around his head, and his stubble is just perfect and _daddy_ enough that Harry wants to feel it in between his thighs. His thrusts alternate from long and hard to short and hard _er_ and the muscles in his arms are absolutely _gorgeous_. Not to mention the thin sheen of sweat he’s developed that makes him look beautiful.

On one particular thrust Louis hits Harry’s prostate and he cries out, gripping his biceps harder. “Fuck — Louis _fuck_ — fucking _hell_ d —” He falters as he’s about to say it, and thankfully Louis just deems it as a random syllable leaving Harry’s wrecked body. “I’m gonna —”

Harry comes untouched between them and Louis smiles, laughing as he finishes himself off with a few short thrusts and a guttural groan. He removes Harry’s legs from his shoulders and his cock from Harry’s arse and ties off the condom, flopping down on top of him.

“Good?” Louis asks.

 _Yes daddy it was fucking fantastic I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk or stand or sit or sing or even wank properly without it hurting_. Instead Harry settles for, “Fuck yeah.”

\----

“You should learn to be quiet, H,” Niall says one day as he wanders into the ‘livingroom’ on the bus. They’re the two who decided to stay on the bus while the rest took to the hotel (presumably to get high, but who knows).

“Pardon?” Harry asks, putting a handful of M&M’s into his mouth. Niall rolls his eyes.

“You’re really fuckin’ loud when you pull off,” Niall says, putting his feet in Harry’s lap. “Like I can clearly make out all the ‘Louis’ and ‘daddy’ you’re screamin’.”

Harry blushes wildly and turns the TV down. “You don’t think Louis heard, do you?”

Niall rolls his eyes as he speaks, “I don’t know, mate. Unless he’s got super hearing, he probably can’t hear you _whispering_ his name in the loo from the hotel.” Harry blushes again. “Have you fucked?”

Harry chokes on a green M&M and downs a whole glass of water before speaking. “What?”

“You heard me, Haz. I asked if you’ve done the deed. Stuck it in. Or, I guess maybe, _had_ it in? Opened the garage for the car? Let the gopher into his hole? Landed the plane on the la—”

“Okay, Niall. I get it,” he says, putting a hand up and snorting. “Yeah, we have. Few days ago, but like, that was it. Other than that it’s been pulls in the loo or in dressing rooms before or after shows.”

Niall nods and shuffles his feet in Harry’s lap, narrowly missing a swift heel to Harry’s balls. “Cool.”

“That doesn’t bother you?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No? Should it? I mean, it’s your business where you put your cock. Or don’t put it, really.”

“I don’t put it anywhere,” Harry defends.

“Good to know,” Niall says.

“So then why’d you bring it up?”

Niall smirks. “Just wanted ta make you uncomfortable.

“Bastard.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Harry nods. “A little.”

Niall sports a shit-eating grin. “Good. What’re we watching?”

“Uh, I think it’s something like ‘Sex Sent Me to the ER’,” Harry says. Niall nods and takes a handful of M&M’s for himself.

“Cool,” he says.

They watch for a little while longer, wincing when one guy who was having sex in a tree falls out and scrapes his dick, until Louis clambers onto the bus smelling heavily of marijuana and alcohol. “Hey,” he says, a lopsided smile on his face.

Harry waves and Niall conveniently excuses himself and ‘accidentally’ drops a condom out of his pocket on the way out. “Don’t want any stains, fuckers.”

Louis smiles, his eyes unfocused and glossy as he walks over to Harry and sits in his lap and presses their lips together. His mouth tastes rancid — like stale alcohol and piss and he smells heavily of weed. “Having some fun in the hotel?” Harry asks when Louis gets up to grab the condom Niall dropped on the floor.

“Zayn’s got dabs,” Louis says. Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis giggles as he palms himself through his trackies. “ _Pure_ THC.” Harry raises his eyebrows and nods. “And, like, shitloads of booze.”

“I could tell,” Harry says, gasping when Louis pulls Harry’s semi out of his boxers and strokes him to full hardness. Louis leans down to kiss Harry’s tip quickly before he sits up and rolls the condom onto Harry’s cock.

Harry watches Louis pull down his pants and reaches in between the couch cushion for a packet of lube. He squirts a bit onto his fingers and hands the rest to Harry. He watches Louis quickly open himself up as he sucks on Harry to get the condom wet enough to slide easily in. Louis grunts and holds his hand out. “Lube please.” Harry obliges and keens as Louis strokes the cool liquid up and down his cock until he’s satisfied with the slide he’s getting. He watches Louis pull his fingers out of his hole and wipe them on his shirt and then straddle Harry. He holds himself above Harry and grasps his cock, teasing it against his entrance. “Want it?”

Harry grunts and nods, pulling Louis down for a kiss of mostly teeth. “Yeah? Tell me.”

Harry groans. “Lou just —”

“Sorry?” Louis says, holding himself up higher and dropping Harry’s cock.

“Please, Louis,” he says. He thinks he knows the word that Louis wants tumbling out of his mouth, but he isn’t sure and he doesn’t want to fuck anything up, especially with beautiful drunk _and_ high Louis is about to ride him.

Louis gives a pleasing nod and grabs hold of Harry’s cock again, sinking down with a moan that’ll probably have Niall on his knees in the toilet. He wipes his lubed hands on his shirt and grasps Harry’s shoulders as he pulls up and sinks down in short, quick thrusts that have Harry writhing under him.

Louis starts bouncing so hard that an obscene noise of skin hitting skin fills the room and Louis’ moan as he comes is barely audible over it.

Harry follows soon after and Louis slides off of his lap and hits the floor, wincing from his sore behind. “M gonna head back,” he says after a minute, watching Harry tie off the condom and throw it in the basket next to the couch. “Have fun.”

“Don’t get too drunk,” Harry says, stuffing himself back in his pants and laying down on the couch. Louis smirks.

“Little bit late for that, H.”

Harry watches him walk out and definitely does not blush like crazy when Niall walks in wearing a shit-eating grin and holding a large pink dildo.

“Where on _earth_ did you get that?”

“It’s Zayn’s,” he breathes, his eyes wide. Harry laughs. “I think it’s part of a strap on.”

Harry positively cackles. “Looks like he’s an anal kinda guy. Perrie must be pissed.”

“It’s hollow, though,” Niall says, smirking. It becomes clear that Niall had been listening to them have sex because he pulls out his hard cock and sticks it into the hollow dildo. “Yeah, it’s like a strap-on for guys,” he says. “Dunno what the point is. But Zayn’s either using this for Perrie or Liam, so.”

Harry rolls his eyes and falls asleep on the couch to the sound of a hollow cock hitting against Niall’s knee.

\----

“Bollocks,” Louis says at breakfast the next morning. He’s sporting a fantastic limp as he sits next to Harry. “I have absolutely no idea why my ass hurts this bad.”

Harry looks over at him from his waffles. “No clue?”

“No, think I blacked out around five. Everything past that is nonexistent.”

Harry frowns a little but tells him anyway, noting that the boys aren’t currently listening to them. “You rode me,” he says. Louis looks up at him, eyes wide.

“I did?”

“Yeah, you came out from the hotel and kinda just…”

“Rode you,” Louis finishes. Harry nods.

Louis smiles. “Sick. Was I good?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Worst shag ever. -100 out of 10.”

Louis hits him with a piece of toast and kisses his nose. Harry gets a strange feeling in his gut and he wants to call Louis _that word_ again.

When they’re back on the bus Louis publicly announces he’s taking the loo for the next few minutes to have a wank. They all groan but let him go because if not he’ll proudly do it while watching Friends reruns and it would totally crush Liam’s vibe he has when he watches it.

Harry absolutely does not listen on purpose. He just states he needs a lie down and goes to sleep in his bunk, pretending that he drops his phone just in front of the bathroom only to hear what he wanted. “ _Yeah babe, like that? Daddy likes it. Yeah Hazza? Like it?_ ”

Harry freezes. _Did he just say Hazza?_

He listens again but only hears a moan and assumes Louis is done. He listens for the tap and once he hears it shut he dashes to his bunk and flings himself into it. He pretends to be asleep as Louis walks in wearing the same trackies as the night before and no shirt. Harry clears his throat and Louis jumps. “Shit!” He turns and once he see’s its Harry he smiles. “Just you.”

“Just me,” Harry says, feigning just waking up.

Louis leans his elbows on the edge of Harry’s bunk and puts his head on his arms. “Did I like _actually_ ride you?” Harry nods and Louis smiles. “Well you’re back to being a bottom because this fucking limp’ll be noticed on stage in an instant and our cover’ll be blown.”

Harry smiles. “Wanna give me a limp so it just looks like we played football too hard?”

Louis smiles. “Fuck yeah I do.”

Louis climbs into Harry’s cramped space of a bunk and shucks both of their pants down to their ankles. He rubs a finger up and down Harry’s cock and watches it harden under his touch. “Got any lube up here?”

Harry nods and reaches under his pillow for the little bottle he keeps there. Louis smirks. “Dirty.” He abandons Harry’s cock but sets the lube aside and shuffles himself backwards.

“Lou, what’re —” He’s cut short because Louis’ tongue is flicking against his hole and his stubble his rubbing up on the insides of his thighs. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says. He feels Louis smile against his hole and relishes in the feeling of Louis licking fat stripes over his hole and then alternatively tongue-fucking him until he’s a shuddering mess and ready to come. Harry’s cock is painfully hard now and thankfully Louis comes up before he embarrassingly comes all over himself.

“Good?” Louis asks, smiling and lubing up a finger. Harry nods and squeezes his eyes shut as Louis expertly finds his prostate and rubs over it again and again until Harry is close again. He moves away from Harry’s prostate and instead jams three fingers inside of him and keening at his whimpers.

A few minutes later Louis moves so his upper half is off of the bed and he reaches down to his bunk below, coming back up with a condom in his tiny hand. Harry watches and waits as Louis pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom down his length, and then slicking himself up. “Ready?”

Harry nods and grips Louis’ arms. He shuffles himself upwards and presses into Harry’s hole, groaning at the feeling. “ _God_ , you’re tight.”

Louis fucks him hard and fast, completely relentless and making Harry shout profanities and _yes please louis please please please_ when he wants it harder or faster or deeper or for Louis to hit his prostate.

And then it slips.

Louis is nailing his prostate head on, kissing Harry’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. Harry feels a familiar heat pool in his belly and lets out a warning whimper, prompting Louis to pound into him harder and Harry gripping his biceps mercilessly.

“Oh _fuck_ daddy,” Harry moans as he comes, feeling Louis still inside of him, but doesn’t dare open his eyes as he spurts onto his stomach.

He lets his breathing slow before he opens his eyes and Louis is staring at him, open mouthed and panting heavily. Harry smiles. He feels a surge of confidence. “Something the matter, daddy?”

Louis’ eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a pornographic moan that’ll have them a nice chat with the lads later as he comes hard into the condom. He collapses on top of Harry with a worn out, “ _Fuck._ ”

Harry’s trapped under Louis until their shirts are stuck together with sweat and cum. “Did you call me what I think you called me?”

Harry cranes his neck to look at Louis. “Think so. Sorry.”

“Don’t fucking apologise you twat,” Louis says, rolling his eyes and smiling. “Made me fucking come.”

“So you liked it daddy?” Harry asks innocently. Louis groans and Harry feels Louis’ soft cock give a feeble twitch against his own.

“Fucking hate you,” he says, kissing Harry on the lips.

“Does that mean you’ll spank me?”

Louis chokes and Harry laughs in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 is louisniall and my twitter is @louisniaii ! hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
